


Someone Who Cared

by stan_of_many



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers compound era, Caring, Caring Vision, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Wanda, Sickfic, Sweet, Wanda and Vision falling in love, caretaker, mentions of Pietro, probably set a few weeks after the WandaVision flashback, sick, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stan_of_many/pseuds/stan_of_many
Summary: “Give me a minute.” She managed but Vision was already by her side, picking her up into a bridal carry and floating across the room to her bed. He laid her down gently and placed the basin next to her, laying a cool hand on her forehead, “Your fever is up to 102.6 degrees Fahrenheit.” He was frowning gently as he looked down at her, “I should get you something for that.””Wanda is sick and lonely and Vision can’t get sick but he can care for people who do.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Someone Who Cared

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of angsty WandaVision fluff set in the Avenger’s compound era when they were first falling for each other. 
> 
> I placed this around roughly the same time period as the flashbacks to the Avenger’s compound in the show, perhaps a bit later. 
> 
> Vision is purposely a bit stiffer than in most of the show, at this point he’s still learning his way around people.

Being one of the most powerful people on the planet was really not very much help right now, Wanda thought as she slumped exhaustedly on the bathroom floor. It wasn’t like telepathy was all that great when all you wanted to do was sleep and instead your stomach insisted on staging a rebellion and keeping you miserably in front of the toilet. 

Thirty minutes or so had gone by since she had been yanked out of sleep with a sick feeling in her stomach, dragging herself out of bed to barely make it to the bathroom in time. 

Feeling questionably better but not quite well enough to trust herself not to vomit all over the bed in her sleep, she had settled down wearily, pushing back the desperate longing for her brother’s quiet, 

“You okay little sister?” 

Pietro had been a better caretaker than many people would have assumed. Neither of them got sick all that often, but when they did they took care of each other like always had. He had known her better than anyone, knew how she liked peppermint tea for a headache and ginger tea for a stomach ache and never ever liked to be alone when she was feeling bad. He would stay with her, sometimes just sitting there as she slept, teasing her gently about it later but letting himself be the comforting presence of someone who cared. 

But now she was alone. No gentle company, comforting smile, or whispered lullaby’s when he thought she was asleep. 

She couldn’t stop the tears from slipping silently down her cheeks. 

***

Wanda had fallen into an almost doze a few minutes later when a figure materialized through the door to her room and floated to the open doorway of the adjoining bathroom. 

“Vision?” She sat up, wincing at how rough her voice sounded, “You couldn’t knock?” He looked slightly embarrassed, 

“I saw the lights on and it is 12:47 which is 1 hour and 39 minutes later than you usually retire so I came to see if you required assistance for something. But I didn’t want to wake you if, by chance, you were asleep.” 

She sighed but held back a smile. Overprotective and not very aware of appropriate etiquette? Yes, Vision was definitely that, but his heart was very much in the right place. He seemed to cared about her, in his awkward and very endearing way, and there’d been no one to do that since—

“Well I’m just sitting here on the bathroom floor for the fun of it.” She generally wasn’t so sarcastic but she was feeling ill enough that the words came out of her mouth without much thought. She also didn’t particularly want him to realize just how desperate she was for anyone—well, for him, to stay. 

Vision took the comment at face value. 

“Ah. I wasn’t aware that it was considered enjoyable to—“ he cut off suddenly, frowning, “Wanda, your temperature is reading at 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit.” 

“Mmm.” Her stomach began to churn and she felt that keeping her mouth firmly closed was probably the best idea at this point. 

“You are ill, Wanda.” He sounded concerned. 

Her stomach decided to answer that remark for her and she threw herself miserably over the toilet while Vision gave a quiet exclamation, 

“Oh.” 

The bout did something to relive the horrible sick feeling that had sat in the pit of her stomach, but her spine was now crawling with chills. She lifted her head and noticed a gentle hand at her back. Vision removed it quickly as she looked up, 

“I’m sorry.” He seemed self-conscious but it passed quickly as he observed her. “Vomiting, fever, chills...are you having any other signs of stomach distress? Bloating, cramps, loose stool otherwise known as di—“ 

“What? No—Vision—“ She cut him off, thoroughly embarrassed. He looked at her curiously,

“I sense that you are feeling uncomfortable, though I am not sure why.” 

“It’s just...“ she was blushing. Sweet as he was, there were definitely parts about teaching Vision that she’d really rather skip, “people don’t usually talk about—those—symptoms...it’s not generally a topic of discussion.” 

“Oh.” He frowned slightly, “Well that’s rather odd, they’re natural bodily responses, everybody experiences—“

“—Yes, but it’s not polite conversation.” At this point she was desperate to change the subject. “To answer your question, no.” She was shivering now, the fever finally catching up to her. 

“You are likely experiencing a case of viral gastroenteritis.” Vision diagnosed, “Also known as the stomach flu.”

“You think?” She managed weakly, leaning her head against the toilet seat in exhaustion. She couldn’t help but huff a laugh at the look of horror that crossed his face. 

“I don’t believe that is a particularly sanitary place to rest Wanda, may I help you relocate, perhaps to your bed?” 

She sighed,

“Trust me, I’d rather not be sitting here either, but when my stomach finally decides to get rid of everything else I’d prefer not to do it all over my bed.” 

“I’m sure we can figure out something to do about that.” He seemed determined, “I’ll be back in a moment—figuratively speaking.” 

He returned in a minute with a lined basin. “Now why don’t we get you back into bed.” Wanda stood up but within a second was leaning heavily against the counter, trembling with dizziness. 

“Give me a minute.” She managed but Vision was already by her side, picking her up into a bridal carry and floating across the room to her bed. He laid her down gently and placed the basin next to her. 

“There we are.” He murmured brightly, fluffing the pillows and drawing the blankets over her shivering body. He laid a cool hand on her forehead, “Your fever is up to 102.6 degrees.” He was frowning gently as he looked down at her, “I should get you something for that.” 

“Can’t you tell my temperature from six feet away?” She questioned with a weak grin. The self conscious look came back and he took his hand away,

“Yes, well, it is customary to measure temperature roughly by feeling the forehead, which is really not the best way at all to get an accurate reading but I thought—“

“—Vis. I...it’s okay. I don’t mind.” He still looked unsure and she met his eyes, “I like it.” 

She did like it. And she missed it even more than she had realized. The gentle touch of someone who cared.

She turned away, blinking back tears. 

“I’m going to go get something to make you more comfortable with the fever. I don’t think medicine will stay down right now.” He went into the bathroom and she hear the water running. He returned with a cool wetted rag which he laid across her forehead. 

“Thank you.” Wanda whispered, a lump rising to her throat at the tender gesture. 

“Of course. How are you feeling with the nausea?” 

“Better,” she admitted, “but still unwell enough that I don’t want to risk going to sleep and waking up to make a mess.” 

“I see.” Vision looked thoughtful, “You’re exhausted though, Wanda. If you wanted I could stay and make sure...if I was looking for the signs I could wake you up in time if need be.” 

“I don’t want to keep you...” she protested weakly,

“I don’t sleep, Wanda.” He reminded gently, “It’s not like I have all that much to do right now. Of course—not that—you see even if I did have other things to do it’s not like I wouldn’t rather help you anyway but....perhaps I had better stop talking now.” She might have been tempted to laugh but his expression was so utterly sincere and slightly worried she just smiled gently. 

“Thank you, Vision. That would be kind.” 

“Alright then.” He pulled the blankets around her again and floated over to the bathroom to switch out the light. Before he settled himself into a chair, she was asleep. 

***

The next thing Wanda knew she was being shaken awake. 

“Wanda, you should probably wake up.” Vision’s voice was quiet but calmly urgent in her ear. She barely registered the glowing numbers of the clock that read 2:17 before she became aware of the horrible sick churning in her stomach. She gagged and felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and help her upright, holding a basin under her chin. “Just relax Wanda, it will be over in a minute.” Vision drew her gently against his steady warmth (she’d wondered before at how human he felt), a hand on her back as her stomach turned inside out and emptied itself. 

It was an unpleasant few minutes to say the least, her body making up its mind to get rid of everything that was upsetting it once and for all and as quickly as possible. After a few minutes she was dry heaving painfully and unproductively. She felt Vision’s hand smoothing gently down her back as he spoke softly, “Try to breath Wanda, try to breath and relax.” Finally the wretching calmed down and she slumped against him, too exhausted for even embarrassment. 

He held her gently, setting the basin down somewhere near the bed and drawing her close. She could feel his hand tracing along her face, gathering a few strands of hair that had fallen out of the low ponytail she had put it in.

“May I fix your hair?” He asked quietly. She nodded. 

He tugged the elastic out, his fingers warm as they traced her scalp and worked through her hair for several minutes. She reached up as he finished and felt a French braid. 

“When did you learn how to braid hair like that?” He smiled,

“Just now. There are a lot of articles that I can access.” 

“Mmm,” she hummed in amusement, “I’m impressed.”

The nausea was mostly gone to Wanda’s relief but her stomach had begun ached badly, the muscles cramping painfully and protesting the abuse of the past hours. She couldn’t suppress a low moan as she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her middle. 

“What’s wrong?” Vision’s voice held a tinge of concern, 

“It hurts.” She breathed through the pain.

“May I examine you for a moment?”

“Yes, please.” She managed. Her belly had begun to hurt quite badly. He pulled her arms away and probed gently at her abdomen, his hands warm and capable. 

“The cramping is painful but natural.” He said after a minute, “Fortunately, there is nothing terribly wrong. Heat is the best medicine in this case, I believe. There are heat packs in the Med Bay, I’ll just—“ he shifted her slightly and moved to stand up but she instinctively grabbed at him. “Wanda?” He questioned with soft confusion. She let go. 

“I’m sorry. Go ahead.” She turned away, her cheeks flushing. His forehead wrinkled for a moment before he drew her close again, pulling her into a bridal carry. 

“I can take you with me, it will only take a minute or so. Well, perhaps a bit longer since I can’t go through the floor with you.” She rested her head against his chest, shivering slightly in the cool air as he floated to the stairway. 

She wondered if she should be feeling more embarrassed, she was an adult, she should be able to handle being alone for two minutes. 

But...she didn’t want to. 

She’d never been alone before Pietro had died and the months since then had been the hardest she’d ever lived. 

And now, now it seemed that somehow there was someone who cared again. She didn’t have to be alone. 

A breath caught in her chest at the thought. The hard ball of misery that had formed earlier in the evening as she sat sick and alone on the bathroom floor began to loosen. 

She wasn’t alone. 

She buried her face in his shoulder, a quiet sob welling up, her breath hitching. 

Vision stopped and stood silent for a moment, tightening his hold around her. 

“Are you alright, Wanda? Are you feeling ill again?” He finally ventured. She shook her head, sniffing slightly, 

“I’m okay. Thank you—” her voice broke. She couldn’t explain to him what his concern meant to her, it wasn’t something that would go into words. 

He looked down at her for a long moment, an expression of a gentleness crossing his features. 

“We’re at the Med Bay so it will only take another minute or so.” 

She laid back against him as he held her with ease while opening a cabinet and removing the necessary supplies. 

Before she knew it Vision was laying her back in her bed, the errand to the Med Bay complete. He placed the heat pack on her stomach, the warmth settling in and easing some of the pain. She couldn’t help a sigh of relief, looking up at him gratefully. 

“Thank you, Vision.”

“Of course, Wanda. You should try to get some rest.” He hovered over her, his expression slightly unsure as he fluffed a pillow. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” His expression was almost pleading, his want to be needed almost as strong as her need to be wanted. 

“Will you stay?” She whispered. A warm look of relief and tenderness crossed his face at her request. 

“Yes. Yes, of course I will Wanda.” He drew the comforter over her shoulders, tucking her in. “Go to sleep, I’ll be right here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I enjoyed writing this fic quite a bit. Marvel isn’t the fandom I usually write in, but I think I’m open to write more. I’d be happy to hear requests, though I can’t guarantee The Muse will respond, I’ll do my best. And of course, I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
